wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fires of Heaven/Chapter 15
Nynaeve decides to see if she can find out what is going on in the White tower from within Tel'aran'rhiod. She tries to go to the Amyrlin's study, but fails, so she goes to the room of the Mistress of Novices. She disguises herself as an accepted with Melaine's face. When she arrives at the Amyrlin's office, she finds it completely different from what she remembered, which is why she was not able to dream herself directly there. Egwene comes into the room, also disguised, but she realizes it must be Nynaeve and reveals herself. Egwene reinforces to Nynaeve the dangers of the dream world. Nynaeve is still unrepentant, so Egwene conjures a nightmare of vile men trying to force themselves on Nynaeve. This finally convinces her to relent. Then they begin to search through the papers in the study and in the Keeper's room outside. The papers fade away as they are being read, sometimes before they can be read. Egwene finally finds a paper signed by Elaida as Amyrlin and calls out to Nynaeve. Elaida wants Moiraine to be detained and returned to the tower to be tried for treason. They realize the tower has split over Elaida taking charge. Nynaeve tries to remember a report about a gathering of Blues she started to read, but she can't find it again and can't remember where the Blues were gathering. Nynaeve suddenly realizes that Egwene has taken charge of their relationship and is unhappy over that. She blames her lie about not being drugged by the forkroot and confesses to Egwene the truth. Egwene threatens her with a cup of boiled catfern and powdered mavinsleaf. Egwene convinces Nynaeve not to speak of their trip to the White Tower to the Wise Ones. Egwene wakes and worries about whether a Wise One caught her in Tel'aran'rhiod alone, but they didn't. She decides that Rand needs to know about what has happened in the White Tower, so she dresses and goes to tell Moiraine. Moiraine is eavesdropping on Rand when Egwene arrives. She tells Moiraine that Elaida is now the Amyrlin. She also mentions the message Nynaeve received about all sisters being welcome to come back to the Tower. Moiraine is not happy though that the Tower is split, even if one side of the split might support Rand. Moiraine asks if Egwene knows this from Dreaming. Egwene remembers recent Dreams: * Rand sitting down in a chair that belongs to a woman who would be upset if she knew. * Perrin kissing Faile, with two banners behind them: a red wolf's head and a crimson eagle. A Tinker with a sword was there, too, and it boded ill every time he moved closer to Perrin. * Mat throwing dice with blood streaming down his face and Thom Merrilin putting his hand into a fire only to draw out Moiraine's small blue stone. * A storm rending the earth with identical forked lightning bolts. Egwene also mentions that most of the Forsaken have been seen in Tel'aran'rhiod and they may be plotting together against Rand. Moiraine muses that they might not have to worry about Lanfear much longer. Egwene also asks why Moiraine is now obeying Rand. Moiraine replies that she remembered how to control saidar: by surrendering to it. Characters * Moiraine * Nynaeve * Egwene * Enaila * Aviendha * Jasin Natael * Rand Referenced * Sheriam * Corianin Nedeal * Liandrin * Elayne * Melaine * Elaida * Leane * Siuan * Ba'alzamon * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Joline * Tenobia * Pedron Niall * Moiraine * Luci seamstress assistant * Ronde Macura * Thom * Juilin * Moghedien * Birgitte * Timolan * Lan * Mat * Perrin * Faile * Sierin Vayu * Lanfear * Lews Therin